From Thy Hater
by OriginalStories
Summary: "I will kill you when its your time, not a moment before or a moment after." - The Killer  New Directions have been plunged into a horror movie, one by one they are killed off, but PUCKLEBERRY won't stand for it any longer, but are they too late? R&R!
1. The Beginning of the End

Chapter One:

The Beginning of No End

Cassie Acme lay sitting on her couch with her friend Suzy Pepper. It was the end of September and the two friends were having their annual sleepover. It was a dark night and Cassie lived in the countryside just out from the outskirts of Lima, Ohio. Both of them sat watching The Human Centipede. Suzy hated horror movies but there was nothing she could do, it was Cassie's night, Cassie's house and Cassie's choice.

"Ew, isn't that doctor sick?" laughed Cassie loudly.

"Sick?" muttered Suzy who was about to puke with the sight of the human centipede "that doctor is mentally ill."

"Come on Suzy" spoke Cassie moving her head from left to right in disapproval "stop over-thinking things."

"But am I?" replied Suzy "Any logical person would realise this dick had a mental problem."

"But Suzy, that's the thing, these movies weren't made to be thought out in a logical way!" shouted Cassie "now shut up and watch the movie."

"I don't think so" spoke Suzy, tears in her eyes "I'm going to bed, night bitch."

"Screw you" replied Cassie.

At once, the phone began to ring. Cassie and Suzy jumped at the sound of the ring-ring. Cassie paused the movie and walked over to the phone, and clicked the answer button.

"Hello, who is it?" spoke Cassie in a sassy voice.

"Hello" spoke the voice.

"Yes, who is this?" shouted Cassie.

"I want to talk to Suzy" replied the voice.

"Suzy is unavailable, can I leave a message?" spoke Cassie looking to Suzy.

Suzy looked back, she was started to get worried.

"Tell Suzy, that she should always think of the logical way of locking doors like she promised" laughed the voice.

"What?" replied Cassie confused?

"What's your favourite part of the Human Centipede?" mocked the voice.

"How-w did you know we were watching that-"

"Hang up now Cassie" shouted Suzy who was worried.

For once Cassie obeyed Suzy and hung up. She was afraid, very afraid.

"What did they say?" panicked Suzy.

"Something about wanting to talk to you and something to do with doors and the human centipede" whimpered Cassie.

"Doors?" spoke a puzzled and frightened Suzy "Oh shit the doors!"

Suzy ran out of the room and to the front door. Quickly she was followed by Cassie as she locked the door at each bolt.

"Quickly Cassie get the back door locked NOW!" shouted Suzy in a demanding force.

Cassie nodded to this and ran off. Suzy stood there for a moment taking it all in, she took a breath and put it out. She heard the locking of the back door for each bolt and she calmed herself.

SMASH!

That was the sound Suzy Pepper heard and then the cries of friend running to her. There stood Cassie Acme in front of Suzy stabbed in the back and bleeding to death. Suzy cried and walked over to her

"Cassie..." cried Suzy

"I-am-so-sorry" whimpered Cassie as fell to the ground and lay dead.

Behind her stood her killer, a unknown person hidden by a mask. By a phantom mask, the only thing Suzy could see was the killers single eye.

Suzy screamed and pushed the killer, knocking his back. She ran down the hallway fearing her life as the killer followed with his long 10 inch steel knife behind her ready to mutilate her. She ran up the steep steps of the stairs and into the bathroom of Cassie's house. She quickly locked the door of it and stepped back.

BANG!

The killer hit the door and Suzy whimpered. She looked around, in the middle of the large bathroom was a bathtub and by the side a shower, the other side a toilet and the other side a sink. She quickly thought for a moment and she put her action into plan.

SNAP!

The door busted open to the ground with a bang and a smash and a snap. The killer entered with his black garments only showing his boots and his black gloves. He looked around the bathroom waiting for a sign of Miss Suzy Pepper and he saw it. He slowly walked over to shower and smashed it.

"Ah!" screamed Suzy as she jumped out from the bath and ran out. Suzy ran quickly with the speed of a cheetah down the stairs until trip!

Suzy Pepper fell down the stairs screaming until she landed in a heap. She felt something snap on the way done and by the time she tried to get up, she realised what it was, her ankle. Knowing she had to escape, she started to drag herself along the front of the house to the phone. But it was no use.

The killer was walking down the stairs taking his time, Suzy had just dragged herself to the corner when the killer lifted his knife and STAB. Suzy screamed in pain as she felt the knife hit her flesh.

"Why-y-y" she asked as she turned around, face to face with the killer.

The killer looked to her and mouth the words "S.W and the Glee Club"

Suzy cried as the killer lifted his knife, and stab.

Suzy Pepper and Cassie Acme died at the hands of the killer.


	2. Judas

**Thank you all for the massive feedback, two reviews and countless story alerts? Thank you every so much. For now here is Chapter Two: Judas**

Chapter Two:

Judas

"The two girls were brutally murdered last night in one of the girl's home" spoke the reporter into the microphone outside the police station in Lima.

"The girls who will not be named for legal reasons were found this morning in the home of one of the girls" the reporter continued "one of them was found lying in the bath while another was found hanging on the fan of the ceiling."

-Beep

Rachel Berry switched off her TV. She had just received a message from Mercedes Jones that Cassie Acme and Suzy Pepper, two girls from her AP Russian History class had been brutally murdered. Rachel felt scared as she looked around in the kitchen; her dads had left an hour earlier for work as she was on her own. She picked up her phone and dialled the number to Finn Hudson's mobile phone. It dialled for a moment and then she heard his voice.

"Hello Finn?" said Rachel smiling "It's Rachel."

"Oh hello Rachel" replied Finn through the phone.

"I was wondering could you come pick me up?" said Rachel nervously.

"Erm, yea sure but why?" said a curious Finn.

"To be honest, I am feeling scared, you did hear about the murders?" Rachel whispered.

"Yes I did, any idea who did it?" spoke Finn.

"I'm not supposed to say this, but there's a rumour they have arrested Noah" bellowed Rachel.

"Puck?" replied Finn sharply and quickly.

"Yes" answered Rachel.

"Rachel, I have to go. We'll talk in the car, I'll be there in 30 minutes" and Finn hung up.

Rachel turned and placed her phone on the counter. She was already dressed for school and she had all her homework done and she ate her breakfast. So for thirty minutes she could practice her vocals.

She started off with "Me, Me, Me, Me, Me, ME!" And repeated this quite a few number of times until 22 minutes later her mobile started to ring. She looked to it and saw it was a unknown caller. Hesitating for a moment she answered it.

"Hello?" Rachel spoke.

"Yes?" replied the voice.

"Who is this?" answered a nervous Rachel "Noah is that you?"

"This is not Puck" shouted the voice rudely.

"I'm hanging up now" chanted Rachel.

"If you hang up on me you die Berry" shouted the voice

"Who is this?" whimpered Rachel scared to the bone.

"I love your 'Me-Me-Me's'" laughed the voice.

"How can you hear me?" spoke a very scared Rachel.

"Cause, I'm standing in the pantry" said the voice.

Rachel's eyes looked directly to the pantry and they widened

"Your lying!" She whispered.

"Check for yourself Miss Berry" mocked the voice.

Rachel stepped over to the pantry doors, waiting for a moment she put the phone to her ear

"Your a liar" she whispered.

"And your dead!" shouted the killer.

Immediately the pantry doors open and STAB! Rachel screamed in pain as the knife touch her flesh in her shoulder as she stepped back crying. Remembering her combat training she smacked the killer in the face and ran to the counter, quickly picking up a knife. She crept underneath the roof of the counter, all she knew was that she had knocked the killer to the ground at least. Putting her hand to her mouth to stop the sound of her breathing, she heard it the footsteps, looking in front of her stood the killer. His black books were noticeable with his long black cloak swaying to the bottom. Waiting for a moment, she thought the most courage decision she ever made. STAB! She stuck the knife into the killers leg as he fell to the ground. She quickly got up and ran as the killer pulled the knife from his leg more blood thirst for killing Rachel.

Rachel quickly ran the pain in shoulder unbearable until she passed the hallway and she reached the dining table, she closed the door and locked it immediately. Crying to herself for a moment she heard a SCREAM! She waited for a moment and knew whose scream it was, Finn's. She ran to the door and unlocked it and opened it. The killer limped at a fast pace towards here as she barley closed the door in time and locked it. She waited for a moment for a bang but nothing happened. Then suddenly her mobile phone started to ring, was it Finn calling or was it?

"Hello?" She cried as she answered it "What do you want?"

"You should really warn your lover of crazy psycho killers in the house" laughed the killer.

"Screw you!" shouted Rachel crying.

"There we go, the real Rachel Berry, I'll be seeing a lot more of that side of you" spoke the killer "As GaGa said 'Even after three times he betrays me but in your case its three.'"

"Your f**ked up!" shouted Rachel still crying, the emotion and the pain running through her "F**ked up!"

"Well, well Judas, aren't you going to see if your boyfriend is alive or not?" laughed the killer once more.

Rachel walked over for the door, she thought to herself 'No! Don't do it' but she couldn't leave Finn lying out there alive. The phone still to her ear, she unlocked the door. There on the floor was Finn, very much alive but a deep stab wound in his stomach.

Suddenly a voice appeared on the phone "See you later Poison Berry" and the phone hung up.

Rachel ran to Finn and held him, she was going to catch this son of a bitch.

**The Killer attacks again? This chapter was based on Lady GaGa's new song 'Judas'. I have of course chosen the killer/ or killers. I was originally going to have Finn die in this chapter and have Rachel avenge his death but I decided it's to early on but with Finn not dying I have chosen a main member to die along with someone else. In the next chapter it will be set in ICU , with the aftermath of the 'Judas Attacks'. I can confirm that Rachel plays a big part in these attacks but that means she is NOT the killer.**

**Until next time x**


	3. ICU

**Apologises guys for not writing sooner, I am in the middle of an exam session right up to the 17****th**** of June. But thanks for the review and the twenty something story alerts.**

**Chapter Three**

**I.C.U **

"Two students were brutally attacked once again by the masked murderer of Lima Ohio" spoke the reporter of FOX news "Not much is known at the minute expect that one of the students are in a critical condition while the other is being treated."

Rachel looked up at the TV and sighed. She was in the local hospital and her room was situated at the back of the hospital. Rachel lay on the bed, her shoulder all stitched up, her cuts plastered up. Rachel's face had a deep red gash in her cheek and a large bruise on her forehead. Rachel looked to the television and watched as the reporter spoke about the murders of Suzy Pepper and Cassie Acme. She was going through a lot of pain but with the help of the doctors she was overcoming it. Suddenly a knock hit the door and Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel walked in.

"Hey" whispered Mercedes in a pleasant tone.

"How are you?" said Kurt in a sadden tone.

Rachel muttered "I'm fine, sore but fine, how is Finn?"

Mercedes replied "He's in ICU; the doctors think he is going to make it-"

"Cut the crap Mercedes, he is on the brink of life and death, tonight will tell" shouted Kurt "I bet it was one of the footballer players..."

"Kurt!" spoke a shocked Mercedes "You can't say that but if anything it was related to Sue."

"I don't see Sue getting people killed" muttered Rachel.

Suddenly, Kurt's phone began to ring. Rachel looked towards, fear in her eyes as did Mercedes and Kurt.

"How is Finn ringing me?" uttered Kurt as he showed the two that Finn was calling to the shock of Mercedes and Rachel. Kurt resisted for a moment as he touched the answer button.

"Hello, Carole? Dad?" said Kurt.

"Hello Kurt" spoke the voice in a sinister tone.

"Who is this?" screamed Kurt "What do you want?"

"I want to know how long you and your brother have to live?" laughed the voice.

Mercedes put her finger on her mouth as a signal to Rachel as Kurt switched the phone call onto loudspeaker.

"Are you telling Finn this?" shouted the voice.

"Yes, yes I am" spoke Kurt in a thriller of a voice "The police are beside me, there listening to this."

"Stop lying" whispered the killer "I see you."

"No you don't and the police are in the meeting room this down at the bottom of the hall" shouted a furious Kurt.

"Cut off now Kurt and go get the police," mouthed Rachel as she pointed to the window "Mercedes get around to the window and take caution, the killer has to be there!"

Mercedes obeyed this and quickly stepped out of the room but Kurt did not.

"I am looking at you now, it's amazing how Mercedes or Rachel isn't going to the police but just waiting but I think I have the time to slice one of you open" laughed the killer in a mocking and humorous voice.

Rachel looked up to Kurt now and Kurt looked back shocked at this.

"Tell me this then, who is next?" spoke Kurt with a snare.

"It's an easy target Kurt, you should be able to tell me" replied the killer.

"How would I know?" screamed Kurt tears in his eyes.

"Cause Kurt, the back of the hospital is always an isolated place" spoke the killer as Kurt looked out the window as did Rachel is shock and fear.

_**Mercedes; 2 minutes ago...**_

Mercedes quickly ran down the hallway after she stepped out of the room, panting for a moment she noticed the fire exit and she smiled. She thought for a moment 'this is it, we are going to catch this son of a bi*ch." Quietly she opened the fire exit door and stepped outside. The cold air hit her face as she quietly coughed. The back of the hospital smelled of rubbish and there was large skips either side of the fire exit. Creeping to the side of the skip, she hid her body behind it and looked towards the direction of Rachel's window. The light shore as she saw Kurt's shadow. Noticing not only her own breath but another she turned around and screamed.

There he stood, the killer with his knife, his bowie knife in his hand, him wearing his black boots, his black long robe on him and his mask. The mask on his face covering it. Mercedes hit the killer in the face putting him to the ground. She started to violently hit the fire door but to no avail it didn't open. She quickly looked around and noticed the killer was gone.

She quickly stepped away from the fire door when STAB! Mercedes screamed loudly as the bowie knife slit into her left arm, pulling the knife the killer lunged at Mercedes.

Mercedes ran from the spot, she was getting nearer and nearer the window then STAB! The knife literally touched her spinal cord and Mercedes fell at the killers might.

Kurt ran to the door and tried to open it, someone had locked it.

"Shit!" he screamed as he ran to the window. Rachel got up from her bed quickly in pain and ran also to the window, looking outside for a sign of life. Rachel then rushed over to the door and started to bang it

"Help! Help!" she screamed and shouted at the top of her voice.

Kurt quickly started to dial 911 when SMASH!

Mercedes' bloody body was thrown through the window as it lay across the pane; her throat slit, her back stabbed many times and the killer behind it. The alarm immediately began to screech. Rachel screamed loudly and fainted almost immediately to the ground at the sight of the body. Kurt screamed and with remorse and regret, he pushed Mercedes body out the window. He quickly ran over to the side and grabbed a trolley full of medical supplies and pushed it blocking some of the window.

Kurt stepped back as he watched the killer get his knife and stabbed Mercedes in the gut and ran off. Kurt's phone began to ring but this time is stated it was Mercedes. He quickly answered it with rage

"What do you want!"

"I want to see the Glee Club killed, this time its _personal_" snared the killer "Enjoy the next song you do, it might be at a funeral" and the call cut off.

The police banged open the door as Kurt fell to the ground.

**Miss Jones is out of the house people! The killer strikes again in the next chapter but the question remains does that character live or die? Does the killer have mercy etc? Fine out in the next chapter but guys I am asking you to review please, just for me. **

**REVIEW! **


	4. Love Like Woe

**Chapter Four**

**Love Like Woe**

"Lima, Ohio is in a deep shock tonight" proclaimed the news reporter "after another victim was brutally butchered outside the hospital. Police arrested one suspect but had to arrest him due to an attack taking place during the young man's arrest."

-BLING

Santana Lopez switched off the television in her living room. Next to her was Brittany who was doing her nails every so nicely.

"Such crap, Pepper and Acme were far more brutally murdered than Mercedes and Puck would never kill anyone" spoke an enraged Santana to Brittany.

"Why did they even think it was Puck?" laughed Brittany whom did not take the matter very serious.

"Puck was the last person to make a phone call to Acme" Santana explained "he wanted her English Assignment and the police just pinned him on the crime."

"I miss Mercedes, she like" replied Brittany "totally ruined Fondue for Two!"

"Brittany no one cares about your little show, all I care about is keeping my tiny ass alive" laughed Santana.

"Well you might" spoke Brittany in a daze "Want to lock your back doors and set your alarm."

Santana looked to Brittany in shock "You didn't do it? Like I asked you to?"

Brittany looked to Santana with a sympathetic smile "I find Locking and Alarm codes really confusing like counting to ten."

Santana jumped up from the couch like a cheetah and rushed to the front door with Brittany in a tow. Quickly, she locked the door at all three bolts and set the alarm to maximum protection.

"What about the back silly" laughed Brittany whom had no idea how scared Santana was feeling.

Santana rushed past Brittany and ran into the kitchen. Once more Brittany followed. Getting the keys from the key shelf she locked the door with a bang, not stopping for a moment or a breath she quickly opened up a cabinet as it revealed an alarm system at the back.

"Wow, tomato soup" spoke Brittany holding a can.

Santana took no attention to this and began pressing numbers into the system. A Large sound was heard throughout the large house. Santana stopped and panted

"That's all the main doors locked into the house, mum and dad are away tonight so we are locked in till morning."

"Cool" replied Brittany nodding as she looked around the kitchen with its sterile counters and large fridge and cooker with its marble floors.

"Brittany-"

But Santana could not finish this sentence; her mobile phone began to ring. She looked to it and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" spoke Santana with the phone to her ear.

"Is Brittany there?" whispered the voice.

"No, she is sleeping can you leave a message?" replied Santana.

"Please tell Brittany" whispered the voice "that she will die."

"What?" spoke a shocked Santana looking towards to Brittany.

"Ha-ha Santana" spoke the voice of Dave K "scared you there didn't I?"

"F*ck you Dave" shouted Santana and she hung up putting the phone to the counter.

"What a douche, I don't know what you see in him Santana" muttered Brittany.

Santana looked at Brittany with a snare "You don't have a say anymore Brittany."

Brittany looked back saddened and uttered "I'm away to bed" and she walked off from the kitchen. Santana shook her head and opened up her fridge, looking through the various foods, the phone rang again.

"What Dave?" shouted Santana as she answered it.

"Hello Santana" spoke the mysterious voice.

"Dave what do you want?" shouted an angry Santana.

"This is not Dave" laughed the voice.

"Dave stop it now" replied Santana.

"This is not f**king Dave you dumb cow" twisted the voice.

"Fine then who is it Puck?" snarled Santana

"Santana who is it?" shouted Brittany from the living room.

Santana put the phone to her chest and screamed

"None of your business!"

"Are you still there?" whispered the voice.

"Puck, what do you want?" spoke Santana as she put the phone to her ear.

"This is not Puck you dimwit" shouted the voice.

"I am not a dimwit, I have an IQ of 122" shouted Santana.

"You are going to die Santana Lopez and I will take such good pleasure in doing so" mocked the voice.

"That's not funny!" muttered Santana.

"People live, and people die and you better start running" uttered the voice as they hung up.

Santana grabbed a knife from the kitchen devil set. She rushed looking behind her back until SCREAM! Santana jumped.

_**Brittany **_

Brittany strutted to the living room and picked up her nail varnish. Suddenly she heard the phone ring and Santana shouting. Feeling left out she shouted

"Santana who is it?"

Santana replied in a rude matter and Brittany walked up the stairs with sadness, she loved Santana with all her heart but she also loved Artie even though they had broken up. She entered Santana's bedroom when she heard SCREAM. The large scream made Brittany jump, as she panicked she peeked out of the bedroom and stepped out.

"Santana" she whispered "Santana are you there?"

No reply was met. Brittany was scared now, quietly like a door mouse she stepped down the stairs and into the living room. There sitting on the couch was the person Brittany least expected and Santana.

"Santana you scared me half to death" shouted Brittany annoyed.

Santana turned to Brittany and cried in pain. There in her gut was a knife, she tried to utter something but she could not.

Brittany screamed loudly as the person lifted his knife from the gut of Santana and plunged at Brittany. Brittany ran up the stairs followed quickly by the killer. She quickly ran into the bathroom, trying to close the door, the killer pressed himself against it. Putting her back to the door and her foot to the wall, Brittany pushed the door closed and locked it. Crying out for help, she tried to remember the number of the police.

'Why am I so dumb?' she thought.

Suddenly the person began to speak

"Calm down Brittany, it was a joke. I and Santana planned this the entire time!"

Brittany stood there, waiting for a moment the person spoke again

"Please Brittany, it's a joke; Santana is downstairs at the minute clearing up the mess!"

"You two are such dicks" muttered Brittany and she unlocked the door...

**Five people dead, one between life and death, one in hospital and the others surviving; scary isn't it? Santana and Brittany had to die together, they couldn't die in two different places, it didn't feel right for this couple. I hope you aren't too annoyed about their deaths but I have decided to do a chapter in the Killers POV (Point of View). NOW PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I get all these story alerts and I would just like a couple of reviews to make my day. Also I have crossed-over Glee and Scream.  
><strong>

**Until next time**

**TheLeakerOfStories x **


	5. Almost Haunted Part I

**Chapter Five**

**Almost Haunted**

**Part One **

Artie Abrams look at the passage that was printed on his Apple iPhone. It was printed on the website CNN and he read it as followed:

_**Three Students have lost their lives after they were brutally murdered in Lima, Ohio. The Three students were all simultaneously called from an unknown and unidentified number in which they were taunted and then slashed open. One of the students whom cannot be named for legal reasons was brutally gutted and thrown through the hospital window into the room of the victims being taunted. Police are still looking for leads, but after three murders how many more people much die to find the culprit? **_

"This is bad guys" muttered Tina whom had been mostly in tears. The remaining Glee Club minus Kurt were situated in the choir room and where awaiting the arrival of Mr Schuster. They had all been in tears since they realised they were the reason the murderer was killing, he wanted to kill Glee Club. Rachel Berry sat away from the Glee Club along with Quinn Fabray, they had most been affected by the attack of Finn who was now in a comatose state.

"Who is doing this guys?" whimpered Quinn her mascara running down her pale cheeks "we have to think guys!"

"It's obviously someone in this school" spoke Tina in a whisper "Dave? Ms Sylvester?"

"For the last time not its Sue" shouted Puck "It's more than likely to be someone we know, someone whom hates us all..."

Suddenly each of the remaining members of the Glee Club received a text message, suddenly each of the remaining members of the Glee Club screamed. Each individual text message read something different but the message was all the same 'Brittany and Santana had been found dead, the house covered in blood.'

Tina ran out in a rage screaming "Sue is dead" with Puck, Matt, Sam running out of the choir room after her. Quinn walked out crying her eyes out, her face now resembling a crying mime. Artie followed his eyes filled with tears.

Rachel sat there on her own in the choir room. Rachel began to cry. Rachel began to die inside. She just sat there crying, just on her own in the choir room, crying, just crying. After a few minutes, an announcement was read

"Can all students please report to the Auditorium" spoke the voice "and can all teachers allocate to this session please patrol the corridors."

Rachel got up and suddenly there in the doorway was Jessie St. James. He rushed over to Rachel and held her tight hugging her,

Rachel replied "What are you doing here?"

"I walked out of my mid-term paper for you Rachel" spoke Jessie in a calm tone "I had to see you, to make sure you were ok..."

"Jessie" spoke Rachel who pushed him off her now "you broke my heart, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you Rachel!" shouted Jessie.

"I don't believe you and I can't" muttered Rachel "You hurt me so badly last time..."

"Rachel please" pleaded Jessie "I am here for you, to make amends."

Rachel looked at him and walked out of the choir room, Jessie in a tow.

**Part Two is coming soon. **


	6. Almost Haunted Part II

**Chapter Six**

**Almost Haunted Part Two**

Rachel Berry sat adjacent on the toilet seat in the girls toilets of McKinley High. She wept as she read a news article from Sky News about the deaths of Santana and Brittany, all she could ever do is cry. Cry. Cry. Cry. That's all that Rachel did these days, all she ever possibly will do. As she read the article her phone began to ring, she immediately answered it without taking notice that it was 'Brittany' calling.

"Hello?" she wept.

The voice replied in an angry tone "Why are you crying Rachel, you brought this on yourself, if you had to have the balls you wouldn't have let your boyfriend be stabbed!"

"What-t-t do you want your sicko?" squealed Rachel.

"I want to see the glee club die, I want to hear the suffering of you all as I kill you" they laughed.

"But why you f**ked up pussy?" snared Rachel.

"It's easy, I'll be held as a hero, killer of the glee club" spoke the killer "everyone hates you, imagine being the one whom kills you all, the name practically screams out kill me!"

"You're sick and you need help" shouted Rachel loudly.

"Rachel haven't you learned? New DIE-rections" laughed the killer "I'm going to make sure all of you die at the time I want to, nothing a moment before or a moment after."

"I will catch you, and I mean that you coward" piped Rachel loudly.

"Oh will you? If you bother trying to find out whom I am before I want to be found out you will the price... of murder" spoke the killer as he silenced Rachel "now tell Jessie, he better watch out!"

Rachel unlocked the stall door and ran out of the girls toilets screaming

"Jessie? Where you are?"

She dashed down the hallway when her phone rang again, noticing this time it was Jessie she answered

"Jessie where are you?"

"This isn't Jessie" laughed the Killer "Jessie is a bit occupied at the moment."

Rachel cried "What have you done to him?"

"Now Rachel I want to play a game" spoke the killer "Jessie is currently tied up to one or two places, now I would ask you kindly to head to the auditorium now" and he cut off.

Rachel silently wept as she walked to the auditorium, as she entered she noticed that it was completely dark, then the speakers sounded

"Can all students please report to the auditorium please, this is an official police business" spoke the officer.

Suddenly the lights came on and there at the top was a giant star from the latest Christmas play, it was large enough to hold a person.

Again the speakers sounded and this time it was a warning "Can all students please meet at the fire exit for searching."

Rachel slipped out through the door as the students began to crowd the hall all heading in the same direction.

Soon enough Rachel sat on her own, crowded by strangers in the auditorium. At the front were a number of police officers, the sheriff and the staff.

"Students" spoke the sheriff but suddenly the auditorium went dark and a snap was heard...


	7. Haunted

**The Life and Times of McKinley High**

Darkness plagued the large hall of McKinley High, the students screamed and suddenly there was a bang. The staff and the police force screamed as the star hit the ground; Rachel was shoved to the ground by the impending force. No-one could see anything, someone had disabled the lighting system and people were running around in circles, then a young girl screamed, she had tripped over a body.

Rachel suddenly got up and watched from the stands, she noticed the figures of William Schuster trying to calm people and then she saw it. The figure in the distance, the murderer in his mask and his knife ready to strike. Rachel screamed but once more she was knocked to the ground but with great force this time which caused her to smash through the wooden stand down onto the ground. Then she heard the piercing scream of a girl.

**Kurt's Point of View**

Kurt Hummel sat with his dad Burt in the hospital outside Finn's room.

"Dad, Finn could still make it you know" muttered a hopeful Kurt.

"Kurt please it was hard enough for Carole to make this decision, let alone reverse the decision especially with what happened today" replied Burt who was physically sad.

"But you can't" muttered Kurt who began to cry "you can't switch off his life support machine, because of this sick freak, please dad."

Burt looked to his son with annoyance and whispered "Finn was diagnosed this morning as Brain Dead-".

"-And how the hell is he brain dead?" piped up Kurt in an angry tone to his father.

"Too many nerves have been damaged Kurt, now what is happening is happening" shouted Burt.

"You're a monster" shouted Kurt "I'm going to say goodbye to him at least, unlike you I am not inhumane!"

Burt give his son a snare.

Kurt pulled down the handle of the door and entered the room. There by the wall was Finn only living by the machine. Kurt filled up with tears and silently he walked over beside Finn. There he was, Finn Hudson lying on the bed, living by the machine. He looked at Finn

"Finn" whispered Kurt "I cannot believe this is happening, all over this sickish freak who wants us all dead but I promise you I will avenge your death."

Kurt pulled a chair over and sat beside Finn.

"I will always remember you for how you accepted me as a friend and a family member and trust me I will make sure" whimpered Kurt "that no one ever forgets you."

Kurt got up and walked over to the door and turning his head to Finn he whispered sympathetically

"_Goodbye_."

Kurt opened the door and closed it.

**Quinn and Rachel's Point of View**

Quinn sat beside Rachel in one of the small rooms of Lima, Ohio's hospital. Rachel opened her eyes and instantly she experienced a rush of pain to her head and shoulder, she turned her head on the bed and saw Quinn.

"Quinn, what happened?" asked Rachel as the antiseptic cream seeped into her cut.

"There was a attack at school" spoke Quinn as the cut on her cheek and the bruise on her forehead became noticeable "the giant star that was used in the latest play was cut and it injured quite a number of staff and the police force-"

"But" spoke a concerned Rachel "how do you know it was an attack and not a fault?"

"Rachel, a student was stabbed and a person was found dead" whispered Quinn with a sympathetic smile "now rest."

"No" replied Rachel "Quinn, who was found dead and is everyone ok? Is it someone we know?"

"Rest Rachel" spoke Quinn.

"QUINN" shouted Rachel.

Quinn looked to Rachel "It's not anyone we particularly care about but it was Dave".

Rachel fell silent and lay there as did Quinn.

"What about Jessie? The Killer rang me" muttered Rachel "he has Jessie hostage."

"We know" replied Quinn "whoever this is left a note, saying until all we die Jessie will be kept hostage".

Sometime passed when Emma Pillsbury walked in, a deep gash was on chin and she had a black eye.

"Rachel, Quinn?" she said to them as they looked back "I have some news for you; good and bad."

"What's the good news?" shouted Rachel "Have they caught this bas**rd?"

"No" replied Emma "But you are all being transferred to a safe house-"

"-Who is and how do you know this?" lunged Quinn at Emma.

"The Glee Club, your family, Will and me" whispered Emma "It's low key and we are leaving tonight."

"But wait what's the bad news?" shrugged Quinn.

Emma looked to the two of them and taking Quinn's hand she spoke the words of

"Finn has _died"_

**R&R **


	8. Teenagers Will Listen

**Sorry for the lack of chapters lately, hope this makes up for it guys because I am sorry for not writing sooner**

Rachel crawled on the floor of the attic with fear and death possibly only moments away, she crept inside a small hole in which was covered by large musty brown boxes. She slowly and silently reached inside her pocket for her mobile and slipped it out quickly. Grabbing it she rang 991, and began to whisper to the operator

"Please, this is Rachel Berry" she muttered like a ghost with fear "the killer he is here; he has killed somebody already-"

The operator quickly replied with horror "Where are you situated Rachel"

"I don't know" whispered Rachel looking around her "it was roughly twenty minutes from Lima" but suddenly she screamed as the killer appeared like a silent ghost and dragged her from the boxes.

**29 Hours Ago... **

Kurt stood motionless at the front door of his house looking around him at the many things he would no longer see. He peered at the staircase which he had walked or strutted up so many times, he peered into the kitchen where he use to bake cookies with his late mother and he peered at the large framed photo of him, his mother and his father smiling happily back. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder as he turned quickly to be facing Officer Rock.

"I know this is hard" spoke Officer Rock in a sympathetic tone " but it has to be done".

Kurt looked to him and nodded "Yes, it has to be done but I don't see why I can't take a photo of my mother or take all of my stuff with me to this place-"

"-Kurt we have to give the illusion that you fled Lima, Ohio" replied Officer Rock "now come on, your father wants to say goodbye to you".

"What goodbye?" muttered Kurt "my father is coming with me!"

"No he isn't" whispered Officer Rock "he isn't coming, that was a decoy for the killer".

"No!" shouted Kurt "I am not leaving my father, that was the plan!"

"Kurt, your father knew all along" replied Officer Rock "now resist this order again, and I will have to call for back-up which would be quite unnecessary!"

Kurt stepped out into the darkness and look back at his house with sadness, tears filled his eyes as he looked as Officer Rock switched off the light and left the door open.

Quinn looked around her room, peering at the various objects in which she would have to leave. The single suitcase she was allowed lay on her bed all ready and packed with clothes but not a single photo. The police had forbid photos from the safe house and they had to obey the rules of the police or stay in danger and risk the possibility of being attacked by the mask murderer. She looked around once more, tears flowing from her eyes and stepped out of her room. She began to slowly strut down the stairs of her house, passing the many framed pictures of her past, the tears flowed down her face like a river until she stopped dead at the foot of the stairs and her mother comforted her.

"Quinn" she whispered "I will see you again, and when I do I will never let any harm get to you".

Sometime later, New Directions were all together, safe and sound in one of the rooms in the safe-house. They all sat with silence on the large couch and the many recliner chairs. They all waited for a moment until Officer Rock entered the room,

"Welcome!" he spoke in a welcoming and humble tone.

"What are we doing here" shouted Noah Puckerman "and why wasn't my mother allow to go or sister?"

"Yes" muttered the rest of New Directions agreeing with what Noah had just asked.

Officer Rock looked to them all individually sympathetically and stated "You are here firstly for protection and to ensure that you do not and I state do not get murdered, as for your families they have been also been escorted to another safe-house to ensure that they are also not attacked, a decoy was placed for the killer to trick him now does that answer your questions?"

None of them replied and silence fell again when suddenly Rachel piped up  
>"And how will you be able to protect us here?"<p>

Once more New Directions muttered and agreed with her.

"You will be monitored" replied Officer Rock "frequently, you will not be able to leave the boundaries of the safe-house, each night you must be in your room by 11:45pm and you will be locked in-"

"-Wait!" shouted Sam "what happens if I need to pee?"

"Each room has an en-suite bathroom attached with it" shouted Officer Rock "now, while you are here, you will not be able to leave the house, you will have no communication with the outside world or your family but we will keep you posted, now I think a sleep is in order after a scary night".

The New Directions looked to each other and followed Officer Rock to their rooms, Noah whispered to Quinn  
>"This is like a prison camp".<p>

**Hope you enjoy it everyone, please review! **


	9. The Shadows of the News

**Thanks for all the reviews, love you!  
><strong>

**The Shadows of the News**

Rachel screamed as she was grabbed by the killer and held by his strong force. She screamed once more and tried to kick him but it was no use, the hold he had on her was far too big. She shouted for help as she was thrown down the stairs that lead to the large hallway. She screamed in pain as she hit each step of the stair and then with a bang, she crashed on the floor. The killer edged behind her, the knife in his hands ready to strike Rachel. Suddenly, Rachel kicked him in the shins and knocked to the ground, she got and began to run down the hallway until from around the corner she was stabbed in the stomach as the other killer removed her mask.  
>"Hello Rachel" she spoke as Rachel gasped in pain.<p>

"You!" shouted Rachel as she held her stomach in pain.

**20 Hours Ago...**

Kurt opened his eyes as he took in the surroundings. He had been assigned this room and was now sadly locked in it until he walked over to his wall and pressed the call button. Kurt felt trapped in the room, there was no windows only a single air conditioning vent while Kurt thought for a moment connected all the rooms in a single line of vent. He looked to the corner of the room and saw the camera with a red light, it was watching him. Kurt waited for a moment and pulled the covers of him, he then preceded into the bathroom and looked to the corners of the bathroom, no cameras he thought. He then looked the sink and saw his Apple iPhone, they weren't allowed communication but Kurt didn't care, he needed to call his therapist at times to talk especially in recent days. Suddenly it began to vibrate and he answered immediately.

Rachel stood in her bathroom, taking in the past few hours, the isolation, the worry of Jessie St. James. She just wanted it to end, she wanted the trouble in her life to end. She popped herself up on the counter of the sink and sighed, she needed to get away from the camera watching her, she felt like a prisoner. A prisoner that was being watched 24/7, a prisoner who was trapped, a prisoner who waited for news. She looked up and saw dust falling from the ceiling, suddenly the vent hatch opened and Rachel ran to the door with panic and fear but was stopped by the arrival of Noah Puckerman as he jumped down from the vents and laughed.

"Noah!" she shouted "What are you doing in my bathroom and how did you get here?"  
>Noah smiled back and whispered "Through the vent system, I been to everyone's room expect for Hummel's".<p>

"This is bad Noah" replied Rachel "you can't do that, if the police find out, you're in trouble big time, but never mind that, what are you doing here?"

"Berry, haven't you realise something?" whispered Puck looking into her eyes "they are trying to keep everyone apart".

"No there not" whispered Rachel, her eyes wide "what makes you think that?"

Puck whispered "They don't want us knowing, what is happening, how they haven't a lead or anything to who the killer is!"

"But how do you know all of this?"Replied Rachel with fear "And what happens if one of the officers come knocking on your door and you are not there?"

"I know because I listen" laughed Puck with a cheesy smile on his face "and if they come to my room, they will hear the shower running and think the obvious".

Rachel had to smile at Noah, he had everything under control, even in the current circumstances.

"Can I come with you?" asked Rachel with hope "please I haven't even got to speak to Kurt since like Mercedes!"

"Yes of course" replied Puck with a cheesy smile again "I wish Lauren would come, but with her, well you understand what I mean".

Rachel did understand what he meant, Lauren his girlfriend was a large woman whose legs would barely fit into the shaft.

"Let's go" he said as he ran over to the bath and turned the water on. Rachel watched as he jumped up on the counter and into the vents with Rachel doing the same. As soon as she crawled into the vents, adrenaline pumped through her, the vents were dirty but Rachel didn't care, it was the best fun she was having in days. As Noah crawled in front of her, she followed as he led the way until they came to the shaft door in Kurt's room. Rachel waited as Noah slowly slipped it open and crawled into the hole with a dunk; Rachel took a breath of oxygen and followed.

Of course, Rachel did not make quite a pleasant entrance as Noah, as she fell straight to the ground with a wallop. Kurt looked at them both, shocked at them both being in his bathroom. Puck noticed the iPhone in his hand and he whispered with annoyance

"Where did you get that?"

Kurt looked to him with his eyes wide with fear "Its mine, I hid it in my suitcase, but never mind that" he mumbled "what are you two doing here?"

Rachel began to speak until Puck cut her off with a unclear answer "Haven't you notice how they want no communication, we have curfew and everything?"

Kurt nodded to this "I know, I just got off the phone to my father, they haven't got any clues to whom the killer is".

Puck laughed "You sneaky git".

Rachel on the other hand looked less than satisfied but she looked for optimism "And how is their safe-house?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment "There not at a safe-house".

"WHAT?" shouted Rachel and Puck together furiously.

Kurt looked to them and especially Rachel noticing the tone in her voice "What I am about to tell you, must only be kept in this bathroom; my father shouldn't even be talking to me or me having a phone".

Rachel agreed to this as did Puck, they wanted news.

Kurt began to speak "That was a decoy to through us off, to trick us if it makes sense. They are currently at a hotel, but all my father knows is that there is no clue to whom the killer is-"

"-And Jessie?" whispered Rachel with hope.

"They haven't found him" Kurt said "and they believe he is dead".

Rachel couldn't handle it, she jumped up on the counter and climbed back into the shaft and back into her bathroom and closed the shaft door. Looking up at it, Rachel started to cry. She just needed someone to love.

**Review! Review! Review! Until tomorrow x**


	10. Hold It Against Me

**Sorry for the late update, but here you go!**

Rachel screamed as she was thrown onto the wooden chair in the kitchen with force by one of the killers. Her back hit against it with a bang as she screamed and shouted in pain. As the ropes bided her wrists, the pain ached as the rope slit into her skin. She stood watching the two killers but then she gasped in pain and shock as the third killer walked in on the scene. All of the killers had been revealed.

"Why?" shouted an enraged Rachel.

"Why?" muttered one of the killers "you treated everyone like dirt Rachel, everyone including your boyfriends".

"But why kill everyone else, why lie?" roared Rachel with fury but also pain.

"Because Rachel" laughed the female killer "it was fun".

"You sick people" cried Rachel.

"We are not sick!" he screamed as he began to stab Rachel in the stomach.

**5 Hours Ago...**

"So does everyone know the plan?" muttered Rachel Berry to Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman as they stood situated in Noah's bathroom.

Both of them nodded as they set off to put the plan in action with each of them saying good luck to each other. Kurt slipped out of the bathroom and into his room, while Puck and Rachel scrambled in the vents towards their destinations'. Rachel jumped into her own bathroom, this time her fall went smoothly as she hit the ground with grace. She quickly tidied herself up and rushed to the bedroom door which was now locked for protection. She looked to the large red button that was used for calling attention and taking in a deep breath, she pushed it over and over again. She waited for a moment until she heard Kurt pressing his button and she gave off the signal; screaming. She screamed as loud as a banshee as she pressed the large red button over and over again. Suddenly, she heard the officers coming and unlocking the door and she rushed to the bathroom.

"Spider!" she screamed and shouted "Spider! Get rid of it!"

The entire squad of police that were at the house stepped into the bathroom with a look of rage at Rachel but before they could react, they heard screams. They rushed out of the room as Rachel followed them. For the first time, she saw the hallway with its bright grey wallpaper and designs of flowers on it. As she looked at it for a moment, she heard loud screams again and she realised who it was, Artie. She watched in fear as the officers unlocked the door as the screams grew louder and Artie cried for help. Then she heard a crash and silence fell. The door unlocked and Rachel screamed as Artie's bloody hand fell out of the doorway. His body dislodged from his wheelchair. She screamed loudly as the police officers ran into the room. She wept at Artie's body when suddenly she heard two men scream

"Rachel" one of them cried "run, get help!"

Rachel screamed as she galloped down the hallway and into her room, and with a bang she closed the door automatically locking it. She panted with fear as she heard the bangs of her door and she stepped back. Taking in what was happening at the moment, she remembered the cameras as she started to make movements towards it, she rushed to the door with hesitation and pressed the button. Abruptly she heard her door unlock and she ran into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. She wept in silence as the killer banged on her door. She wept as she got herself into the venting system, she wept as she rushed to Kurt's room for aid. She came to the shaft, pushed it open and jumped down onto the tile floor.

"Rachel?" whispered Kurt with a pale face, "who was screaming and what happened?"

"Kurt..." she wept "The killer he's here! He killed Artie and I think he killed the two police officers."

Kurt looked to Rachel with shock as he sat himself on the toilet. Rachel lay on the floor hands on her head weeping.

"We need to get out of here and fast" muttered Kurt to Rachel, his eyes wide "Rachel you need to listen to me".

Rachel approved as Kurt went on "You need to alert the others and quickly without stopping for a moment, there is a door outside from the cellar-"

"-Are you sure of this door? One mistake could kill us all" whispered Rachel.

Kurt replied "Yes, I remember seeing it when we were entering the house but" but Kurt was stopped by the sounds of his door opening. Kurt jumped up and slammed the door immediately with a force and locked it. They both stood silently as they heard footsteps and the door automatically locking its' self.

Kurt looked to Rachel with fear and horror; he pointed towards the vents and they both ran to the counter but stopped. They heard the killers footsteps as he moved about the room, opening cupboards. Kurt looked to Rachel

"You need" he muttered in a whisper "to get to the attic and hide".

"What?" replied Rachel forcefully in a low voice "Why?"

Kurt took his iPhone from his pocket and put it in Rachel's hand "To ring the police, now go".

Rachel looked to Kurt and knowing what he was going to do, she hugged him with all her might and looking to him with sorrow, she entered the vents alone. Kurt below closed the shaft of the vent and walking over to the door, he unlocked it.

The killer in his mask looked to Kurt and Kurt looked to him, tears rolling down his eyes, Kurt muttered

"You will not be triumphant, you will be defeated!"

And with these words, he threw himself on the killer.

The remaining survivors of New Directions heard his screams echo through the house and they panicked...

**So is Kurt dead or alive? Only I know. Oh and how about a sequel? **

**Review please! Review now!**


	11. Marry the Night, Part I

**The concluding Three part chapter to From Thy Hater. Enjoy!**

**Marry the Night, Part One**

The killer crept out of Kurt Hummel's room. He turned and looked at his bed with a smile; he turned back and wiped clean the blade of his knife. He walked out of the room and picked his next target, chubby. As he came to her door, he heard movements above him; he would deal with them later. He lifted the keys from his pocket and unlocked Lauren Zizes door silently. He heard movement from inside the room and he smiled, he always like a fighter. He opened the door and ran at her. She screamed as she ran to the bathroom.

Lauren ran to the sink and opened up the drawer beneath it. She removed body deodorant from the small cupboard and opened the cap; the killer jumped at her as she sprayed the deodorant and partially blinded and irritated his eyes. She pushed him to the bathtub causing him to fall over. Lauren ran but suddenly she tripped over the vase that had fallen and with a large snap, her ankle was broken. Out of the blue, the killer crept behind her. Lauren wept as the killer turned her and she saw his mask. That mask, that covered his face, it was pure white as the snow that fell in winter with three holes; one for talking, two for the eyes. And with a slash, she was stabbed in the stomach, knowing she was about to die she wanted the truth and she lifted her hand and removed his mask and Mike Chang raised his knife and stabbed in her heart. Lauren looked at him

"This can't be true" she wept as the colour was sapped from her face and she died.

"It can be" Mike laughed as he pulled the knife from her dead body

"Sleep tight, you bitch!"

Rachel crept through the venting system like a mouse through a hallway, silently. She came to a shaft in the attic and she lifted it onto the vent. Looking down, she saw no-one and she jumped with the iPhone in her pocket to the floor. A large bang echoed as she hit the floor. Squealing for a second, she heard footsteps coming up the attic.

Rachel crawled on the floor of the attic with fear and death possibly only moments away, she crept inside a small hole in which was covered by large musty brown boxes. She slowly and silently reached inside her pocket for her mobile and slipped it out quickly. Grabbing it she rang 991, and began to whisper to the operator

"Please, this is Rachel Berry" she muttered like a ghost with fear "the killer he is here; he has killed somebody already-"

The operator quickly replied with horror "Where are you situated Rachel"

"I don't know" whispered Rachel looking around her "it was roughly twenty minutes from Lima" but suddenly she screamed as the killer appeared like a silent ghost and dragged her from the boxes.

She kicked him and got free of his grip, she got up but was pushed to the ground by him. She whimpered as he tugged her head and banged it against the floor. Her mind started to go dizzy, so dizzy as she was turned and looked into the killers face.

"Mike" she slobbered.

Sam Evans banged the door with rage as he tried to get it opened to help his friends. He shouted and screamed as he kicked it with a large force. Thinking for a moment, he decided there was only one out; through the vents! Taking off his jacket, he rushed to the bathroom and looked up. Unexpectedly he heard a voice of a girl, a voice that sounded like it was pain.

"Hello" he shouted "who is it?"

No reply was heard. He continued to hear the voice, not waiting for a single second as he thought of Quinn, he jumped up onto the counter and stuck his body into the venting system. He screamed as he saw the killer laughing and with a slash, he was stabbed in the back. He fell from the vents and onto the floor. He lay there crying, staggering, and calling out for help, the blood soaking into his blonde hair. He looked up at the killer who was looking down in her white mask smiling and with his last breaths he shouted

"F**K you!"

The killer looked down as his body and smiled,

"F**k me?" she laughed "such a pair of beautiful words to say on your death-bed".

She closed the shaft door and through the vent system headed to the hallway.

Rachel screamed as she was grabbed by Mike and held by his strong force. She screamed once more and tried to kick him but it was no use, the hold he had on her was far too big. She shouted for help as she was thrown down the stairs that lead to the large hallway. She screamed in pain as she hit each step of the stair and then with a bang, she crashed on the floor. Mike edged behind her laughing at her pain, the knife in his hands ready to strike Rachel. Suddenly, Rachel kicked him in the shins and knocked him to the ground, she got up and began to run down the hallway until from around the corner she was stabbed in the stomach as the other killer removed her mask.  
>"Hello Rachel" she spoke as Rachel gasped in pain.<p>

"You!" shouted Rachel as she held her stomach in pain.

"Yes me" spoke Tina with a sinister smile "surprised?"

Rachel screamed as she was thrown onto the wooden chair in the kitchen with force by Mike Chang. Her back hit against it with a bang as she screamed and shouted in pain. As the ropes bided her wrists, the pain ached as the rope slit into her skin. She stood watching Mike and Tina but then she gasped in pain and shock as another person walked in with a mask over his face. Rachel whimpered as he removed it and she saw his face. Screaming for her life, Rachel wondered why.

"Why?" shouted an enraged Rachel.

"Why?" he muttered "you treated everyone like dirt Rachel, everyone including your boyfriends".

Tina and Mike laughed and agreed with this.

"But why kill everyone else, why lie?" roared Rachel with fury but also pain.

"Because Rachel" laughed Tina "it was fun".

"You sick people" cried Rachel.

"We are not sick!" Jessie St. James screamed as he began to stab Rachel.

"I thought you love me" screamed Rachel in pain.

"Don't you learn from your mistakes" shouted Jessie as he threw the knife on the counter.

Rachel's body felt extreme pain as she started to see black dots, soon they came together and Rachel fainted with blood loss her life almost about to end.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Marry the Night, Part II

**Marry the Night, Part Two**

In the dead of the night, outside the city of Lima, Ohio lay a safe-house, but it was no longer safe. Safe would be the opposite of what it was, dangerous would be a word to describe it because it was now occupied by three murderers.

Jessie St. James, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang currently stood in the kitchen, all together, all bloody, all planning their next move.

"Go get him now" shouted Jessie St. James to Mike Chang as he walked off from the kitchen.

"What about me?" asked Tina with a smile "can I do anything?"

"Yes" laughed Jessie as he turned his back to her and picked up the knife .

"Well?" she smiled eagerly "what is it?"

Tina looked to him and quickly without thought Jessie turned swiftly and pierced Tina in the heart with the blade of the knife.

Tina whimpered as the pain rushed through her body while Jessie smiled.

"You are no longer needed, so you can go die!" he spoke.

Tina looked at him and collapsed gasping for air. Jessie stood watching as she whimpered in pain and cried, her groans filled the room as the blood oozed out of her wound. She looked up at Jessie and with her being moments from death, she asked

"Why?"

"Cause'" laughed Jessie as he got down on his knees and looked at her closely "I want to be the sole survivor".

Tina looked up at him with fear and looking into his eyes, she died.

Jessie got up and kicked her body; he turned and looked at Rachel's motionless body. He could still see the wounds he had inflicted on her, she deserved it anyway he thought. Now for his own self-infliction but it would have to wait of course, until he finished what HIS plan was.

He quickly got Tina's body and lifted up on his shoulders, getting his balance, he walked over to the doors of the cellar and through it down it.

"Night!" he whispered.

Abruptly Mike Chang entered the room carrying a bided Puck, Jessie strutted over and removed the duck tape from his mouth,

"You sick f**ks!" shouted Puck.

"Shut up" shouted Mike as he kicked him.

"Now, now what will we do with you?" laughed Jessie in a cruel tone.

"You will never get away with this!"Shouted Puck again as he received a kick to the head.

"Yes we will" spoke Jessie with his cruel smile "because we did nothing; it was you who did all the murderers along with some others".

"Jessie" questioned Mike who was looking around "where is Tina?"

Jessie looked to Mike and with believable tone "She is down in the cellar looking out to see if the police are coming!

Mike looked to him and believed him and then turned to Puck

"I say we make him suffer as long as possible!"

Puck shouted "Why are you doing this?"

"It was fun" spoke Mike smiling.

"Fun?" shouted Puck who was waddling on the ground.

"Fun!" shouted Mike "Fun, too see New Directions wiped out, too see my racist friends die!"

"Racist friends?" shouted Puck "how were we racist?"

"I never" screamed Mike Chang "never got picked for anything, I got called the Asian kid!"

"You sick prick" muttered Puck.

"We are not sick" interrupted Jessie "just creative, now Vocal Adrenaline will have no competition".

Suddenly Officer Rock fell out of the closet all bided up the same way as Puck. He had a deep gash on his forehead and his eyes were sunken.

"Oh" laughed Jessie "I forget about you!"

Officer Rock wriggled and Jessie got down on his knees and took the gun from his belt.

He got up and loaded it and pointed it at Puck.

"Please, no" cried Puck "have mercy!"

Jessie laughed

"Mercy? You make me laugh!"

Puck wept and Jessie pulled the trigger shooting him straight in the heart.

Puck screamed in pain and slowly the screams subsided and Noah closed his eyes and died.

Jessie began to laugh and looked down at Officer Rock

"Now what to do with you?"

Officer Rock squirmed in Puck's blood and began to cry

"What is with you lot crying so much" shouted Jessie with a snare and he loaded the gun.

Mike looked at Jessie and Jessie looked at Officer Rock

"Night" he whispered and unexpectedly Jessie twisted and shot Mike.

Mike gasped as the bullet pierced his skin and with the piercing he buckled to the ground and gasped.

Jessie then turned, loaded the gun and shot Officer Harvey in the forehead.

Out of the shadows stepped out Quinn Fabray, bloodied from the attack she had experienced from Tina.

"You forget about me you b*st*rd and I've recorded the whole thing" she shouted as she held up the video camera.

Jessie looked at her surprised and with precision he shot at Quinn. She jumped as the bullet hit the wall and ripped the wallpaper.

"BITCH!" he screamed.

Quinn crawled quickly out into the inner hallway, she got up and began to run up the stairs, Jessie followed shooting at her but missing each time. Quinn fell into the hallway panting; she quickly got a purple vase from a table and threw it at Jessie's face as he entered the hallway hitting him squarely. Jessie collapsed and the gun slide out of his hand.

Quinn quickly got up but Jessie grabbed her and threw her into a glass framed picture smashing it and leaving Quinn's face bloody. Quinn kicked him in the face with force and he fell once more screaming with rage and suddenly as Quinn was about to reach for the gun, he grabbed her leg and she fell with a bang. Quinn screamed as Jessie took the knife from his belt and slashed her leg with a deep cut, screaming she kicked him in the face and grabbed the gun and turning

She shouted "Go to hell" as she fired it and the bullet struck through his neck.

Jessie looked at her confused with his downfall and with a moan he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"Now, I'm the sole survivor!" shouted Quinn in a triumph tone.

"No you're not" whispered Kurt Hummel as he crawled out of his room, paled-face and bloodied.

"Kurt!" screamed Quinn with happiness.

The Murders were over, it had finished at last...


	13. Marry the Night, Part III

**Marry The Night, Part Three **

**The Aftermath of the Safe-House**

"Mum" whispered Quinn to her mother as she was being placed in the ambulance "I love you".

"I love you too" replied her mother, tears in her eyes, happy that her daughter was alive.

x

"My boy" screamed Noah Puckerman's mother as a police officer broke the news "he's dead!"

Her daughter hugged her with all her might as her mother cried into her shoulder.

x

"My son, he is going be ok?" shouted Burt Hummel as his wife Carole held on to him as he spoke to the paramedic "isn't he?"

"We don't know" replied the paramedic quickly "but he is still alive".

x

"Three alive, one being treated, the other two between life and death" spoke the sheriff in a shocked tone.

"What do you want us to say to the press?" replied an officer.

x

"Please" cried Artie Abrams mother who stood along with her family "may we see his body, please?"

"Of course" spoke the officer "follow me".

x

"Please tell me my daughter Lauren is alive" cried her father "please!"

"I'm so sorry" muttered the paramedic as Mr Zizes let out a roar of tears.

x

"Sam Evans is his name" spoke his little brother "he is my brother is he ok?"

The paramedic looked to him with tears in his eyes.

x

"My daughter is between life and death and if she dies it's because of your sick son" screamed Rachel Berry's dad to Mrs Chang.

"I'm sorry, I raised a murderer" she screamed crying.

x

"This is Michelle Devon for FOX News" she spoke "we are currently awaiting a statement from the police, but tonight will be a night that everyone remembers. The night that the Ohio murders ended".

-Fade in to a close up of Jessie St. James' face, bloodied.

**Fin x**

From Thy Lover, a sequel to this story is currently being written and the trailer for it will be posted in a few hours. 


	14. From Thy Lover Trailer

**From Thy Lover Trailer, Enjoy  
><strong>

FADE IN:

-Quinn walking down the hallway of McKinley High holding a piece of paper rolled up.

BLACKNESS

-A close up of Kurt in his room, packing a picture of his mother.

BLACKNESS

(MUSIC FADES IN)

-FOX LOGO

-Reporter outside a cinema

Reporter: Two college students were brutally murdered last night at an exlcusive sneak preview of SLASH, the movie based on the book about the Ohio Murders written by Sue Sylvester.

BLACKNESS

-A college is shown

-Kurt and Quinn standing in an empty classroom

Kurt: It's starting again.

BLACKNESS

-Close up of Emma Pillsbury, Sue Sylvester and Will Schuster

BLACKNESS

-Will and Sue fighting in the old Glee Club choir room

Will: You just had to write that book didn't you.

BLACKNESS

-A girl running into a room, closing the door and locking it in a panic.

BLACKNESS

-Quinn with a phone to her ear

Quinn: Hello?

BLACKNESS

-A voice replys

Unknown: Hello Quinn.

BLACKNESS

(FAST-PACED MUSIC)

-Rachel holding a gun

Rachel: I'm threw with this s**t!

-Quinn with a girl, both bloodied.

-Emma screaming loudly

BLACKNESS

-Kurt and Rachel together in the grounds of the college.

-Will running the killer behind him

-Two girls standing on a staircase, one crying, the other with a phone in her hand.

-Kurt screaming

-Quinn screaming

-Sue punching a man

-Rachel screaming

BLACKNESS

-A gun shot

BLACKNESS

TITLE: FROM THY LOVER!

**Until Tomorrow ;)**


	15. Authors Note

Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I am no longer writing the sequel to this story entitled 'From Thy Lover' after the events that occurred in Ohio these past few days. I think you can all agree with me that it would be very disrespectful to do so, and especially after my story had included guns. I hope you understand,

OriginalStories.


End file.
